1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and particularly to a heat dissipating device incorporating a clip which can readily and conveniently mount a heat sink to an electronic component.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. Oftentimes, a clip is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU.
A wide variety of heat dissipating devices and clips are available in the prior art. In earlier time, a linear type of wire clip was widely used. However, in many modern applications such as when a large heat sink is used, the linear clip cannot firmly retain the heat sink against the CPU. Subsequently, wider plate-type of clips and cam-type clips were developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,239 discloses a cam-type clip for mounting a heat sink to an electronic component. The clip comprises an elongated resilient strap and a cam-type latch pivotally connected to a middle of the elongated strap. The elongated strap has a relatively flat center portion and is bent at each end to form two legs. The lower ends of the legs are each provided with holding means for engaging a semiconductor module so as to secure the clip and the heat sink to the module. In assembly, the two legs are required to moved outward by a user to thereby allow the two legs to enter into holes defined in the module. It is complicated and time-consuming to move the legs in assembly.